<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tip Your Hat by GirlbossLiamWalker (xoxoMouse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902603">Tip Your Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/GirlbossLiamWalker'>GirlbossLiamWalker (xoxoMouse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walker (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gays travel in packs tell me im wrong, Gen, Liam and the reader are friends :), POV Queer Character, Queer is used in this story but not as a slur you can click of if thats a squick of yours, Self-Insert, Thievery, Your honor FUCK the police and fuck texas rangers specifically, cowboy hat, gay shennanigans, walker texas ranger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/GirlbossLiamWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your POV: You're Liam's friend from work. The two of you stop by his house on the way to your bookclub and you spot his brother's silly little ranger uniform folded on the couch while Abeline does laundry. You steal his little cowboy hat on the way out. Why? Because you deserve it. &lt;3</p><p>Reader Is: Gender unspecified, Race unspecified, Not Straight, Chaotic Good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordell Walker vs. Reader, Liam Walker &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tip Your Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being gay got you into trouble sometimes. Well, more than sometimes. Not even in a 'queer individual living in the Bible Belt' kind of way (though that was also a factor.) No, mischief was your Sappho bestowed queer right and you'd be damned if you quelled your impulses to placate society or the fragile disposition of it's participants. But, the public gas a habit of shaming and discouraging such unhinged behavior n you knew the rituals were intricate; you knew they were intricate! But sometimes opportunities presented themselves in a manner too compelling to dismiss. This was one such occasion.</p><p>Liam's busted up old truck jerked to a stop in his parents dusty gravel driveway. He grabbed something from the back and nodded towards the house. "Gotta drop off August's backpack, c'mon."</p><p>You followed him in and shuffled awkwardly in the front room while he disappeared upstairs to give his nephew his bag. Upperclass houses always freaked you out. Who had a mudroom these days-- and if they did, who the hell would put in so much effort keeping it this clean? It was a Kid room, Sappho beseeched. All the dress shoes were lined up neatly under a tufted bench, there was an ornate mirror with scripture scrolls hung on either side of it right across from someone's cowboy hat hung up on a peg </p><p>You jumped at the sound of a woman's voice behind you. "If I had a nickel for every time Liam left some poor soul just standin' around while he got sidetracked--" she rolled her eyes to herself as if to stop the rant from progressing any further. "Well, nevermind him. Come have a seat; August probably needs help with his homework."</p><p>The living room was just as intimidating as everything else in the house but you were somewhat comforted by Liam's mom folding laundry. it was human; it gave you enough room to exhale. </p><p>"How do you know Liam?" she asked. Pleasant, content. She carefully matched socks and balled them together one pair at a time.</p><p>"I'm a friend from work," you answered. "We actually have bookclub tonight. It was real nice of him to carpool with me."</p><p>She smiled like you'd complimented her. "He's good like that. A little... Distracted, sometimes, but good." She moved onto a collared shirt. "Can I ask what y'all're readin'?"</p><p>Sweat prickled under your arms. You were fairly sure Liam <em>didn't</em> want his mother to know his seemingly innocuous bookclub only read queer memoirs and bodice rippers with prose so purple it could scare a stone butch plum lavender.</p><p>"Oh." You improvised. "The Scottish highlands or somethin' or others. Helen picked the book this week and frankly I didn't care much for it." You grasped for something, <em>anything</em>, else to talk about.</p><p>"Is that a Ranger's uniform?" You asked. </p><p>Mrs. Walker's eyes trailed over the beige fabric. "Mmm." She hummed, like the shirt had done something to personally vex her. "Liam's brother is on the force."</p><p>Yikes. "You must be so proud!" You schmoozed. Liam needed to hurry his bony ass up already, there was only so much code-switchibg you could handle.</p><p>Her smile was thin-lippef, polite. There was obviously something else on her mind. "We are."</p><p>You nodded, ready to change the subject again when Liam came trotting down the steps.</p><p>"Sorry 'bout the wait," he told you. "Auggie started a French class and he wanted some help with it."</p><p>"Oh, no trouble!" You stood. "You're mother's just lovely; it was so nice meeting you, Mrs. Walker!"</p><p>She smiled at her son. "You feel free to bring this one around any time now, Liam." </p><p>"Yes Mama." He rolled his eyes as soon as his back was turned and made for the door.</p><p>You were back in the mudroom and looked over your shoulder to make sure she'd gone back to the laundry before you reached out and grabbed it, as casual as could be.</p><p>You slipped onto the passenger side of the bench next to Liam. "How do I look?"</p><p>His voice was monotone. "Like a bootlicker."</p><p>You grinned, checking yourself out in the pulldown mirror and tipping the suede hat forward. "I think it'll look awful snazzy once I plug a couple pride and pronoun pins into it."</p><p>Liam shrugged. "Just don't go braggin' about where you got it." </p><p>You feigned offense. "I would <em>never</em>."</p><p>He rolled his eyes at you, starting the rumbling engine on his old rust bucket.</p><p>True to your word, you didn't say where the hat came from. (Not that anyone asked. It was a cowboy hat. In Texas.) But you relished in your own inside joke every time you tipped it to an officer on the street.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>